


Bratty Bucky

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An excuse to write Sambucky Smut, Bratty!Bucky, M/M, Possessive Bucky, Sam Wilson is Daddy, Sambucky Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Bucky’s being a possessive brat, so Sam’s intent on fucking it out of him.Written for Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Possessive.





	Bratty Bucky

Of all the things Bucky Barnes found enjoyable in the twenty-first century, the main thing was being with Sam Wilson: Being his colleague; his partner; his friend; his lover. They had fallen into an easy relationship and it was more than he could ever ask for. However, their relationship was not out in the public. That was Sam’s choice. Sam had convinced him it would be distracting for them, and their teammates, if everyone knew. So, Bucky obliged him. Went along with his terms. But deep down, he wanted everyone to know that they were together; he wanted everyone to see that they were with one another; he wanted Sam to _show_ it.

Yes, he was being possessive, he reasoned, but he couldn’t help it. He had it bad for Sam, and sometimes, he was unsure of if Sam wanted him as much as he wanted Sam. So, one evening, after they had fallen into each other’s arms, Bucky broached the subject with his lover again.

“Don’t you want me, Wilson?” asked Bucky.

“Don’t be a dumbass. Of course I want you. I fuckin’ want you.”

“Wanting me isn’t enough anymore, Sam,” said Bucky with his arms folded over his bare chest and a pout playing on his ridiculously pink lips. “Everyone wants me. You need to _prove _it to me; prove it to everyone that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“I’m with you, aren’t I?” asked Sam with a shrug of his shoulders. “What more do you want me to do, Barnes? Scream it out the window? Make flyers? Go down to the VA and put my bare ass on the photocopier, print out a hundred copies, and scribble ‘Property of Bucky Barnes’ on them before slipping ‘em in mailboxes?”

Bucky sighed loudly.

“You’re a jerk,” he said, as clambered off the bed and went to walk away. He was getting tired of the same song and dance: They’d flirt, end up back at Sam’s place, have the best sex of his life, and then go back to acting like they weren’t together. “You’re a real asshole.”

Sam caught hold of his arm and stopped him from leaving. Bucky didn’t really want to leave, but he wanted Sam to claim him. He wanted Sam to be possessive of him. He wanted Sam to want him back just as fervently as he craved Sam.

“Hey, don’t be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like this,” said Sam as he gestured toward Bucky. “Needy; bratty.”

Bucky bit his lip, dipped his head, and looked down at his lover, “Well, I need you, Sammy. I can’t fuckin’ help it, okay. I want you all the time. And maybe I am a dumbass, but I fuckin’ need you.”

Sam’s hands found Bucky’s hips as he drew him near.

“Don’t be upset at me, baby,” said Sam. “You know why it has to be this way.”

Bucky all but stomped his feet and gave Sam a demanding look: He was going to get his way, one way or another. He shook his head and gave Sam a pleading glance. Sam exhaled, and conceded defeat: His lover was wearing him down. He would give in to his demands, but he was going to have a little fun with him first.

“Come on, baby. You know I want you.”

Bucky huffed and then said, “Prove it.”

The pair stared at one another for a beat, each resolute and defiant. Sam cracked first.

“Fine,” Sam proffered, knowing how their exchange was going to end.

“Fine?” Bucky repeated with hope.

“Yeah, fine.”

Bucky smiled.

“God, you can be such a little brat,” said Sam as he held Bucky’s gaze and drew him onto his lap; both men naked as the day they were born.

Bucky knew he had won this round; he could see the earnest look in Sam’s eyes. He bit back a triumphant chortle.  
  
“You know you love it,” Bucky replied as he batted his eyelids and smirked while he straddled his lover.  
  
“I do love it,” said Sam with a grin. “Now, tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you to want me out in public,” said Bucky, pouting again.

Sam gestured to his own growing arousal and then said, “Daddy can’t go out in public just yet ‘cause you got me all hard and shit. Tell me what you want right now.”  
  
Sam nuzzled his neck and squeezed his ass. They shared a heated kiss before Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes and said, “I want you inside of me.”  
  
Sam gifted Bucky with a smile before saying, “Get ready, then.”  
  
Bucky knew he had come up victorious and now was the time to celebrate. He wasted no more time as he reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube. He undid the cap and squirted a hefty amount into his palm. He brought his hand between their bodies and coated Sam’s hard cock before smothering his eager, gaping hole. After stroking Sam a moment, he guided Sam’s dick inside his aching ass. His breath hitched as Sam entered him, spreading him wide open.  
  
Bucky inched lower onto Sam’s cock as he rolled his hips and draped his arms over his shoulders. He took his lover’s impressive sex deeper inside. He bounced up and down, throwing his head backward as he relished in the feeing of being impaled; penetrated; stretched wide open.  
  
Bucky’s stiff, straining sex pressed against Sam’s navel. Precum drizzled from his tip. He grasped Sam’s hand and brought it to his pulsing dick. He guided Sam’s hand up and down as Sam fucked him hard.  
  
“Shit,” said Bucky as he rode Sam’s stiffness. His tight ass clenching Sam’s shaft. “You feel so good, daddy.”  
  
Sam smirked and thrust harder as he gripped Bucky’s hips and held him in place.  
  
“You Iike that, baby?” he asked, pumping him harder and faster.  
  
“Oh, god yes,” said Bucky as he leaned forward to catch Sam’s mouth in a hot, messy kiss. “Fuck me harder, please.”  
  
Sam needed no more encouragement as he drilled upwards, ramming his big, raw cock into Bucky’s tight little hole.  
  
“Fuck,” said Bucky. “Fuck me, daddy. _Please_.”  
  
Sam grasped Bucky’s hips and then flipped him onto his back without missing a beat. He spread Bucky’s legs wider as he drove himself harder and faster into his aching, clenching ass. Sam leaned down and caught Bucky’s lips in a desperate kiss as he thrust eagerly. Bucky dug his nails into Sam’s back as he took all of his dick. His own cock throbbing and shuddering as Sam pressed against it.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” said Sam. “You’re so good. So tight. Hmmmm.”  
  
Bucky held onto Sam. Riding the waves of his pleasure as Sam fucked him into oblivion.  
  
“Shit,” said Sam as he all but reached his climax. He grabbed hold of Bucky’s swollen cock and strummed it as he found his own release. He pumped thrice into Bucky’s hole as he came hard. Sam collapsed onto Bucky as his hot semen filled him. He stroked Bucky’s length until he came. His thick, stickiness gushed from his engorged cock and splashed against their bodies as it dripped down onto Sam’s hand.  
  
They each panted and cursed as their climax rippled through them: All aching, dripping cocks and labored breaths. Sam brought his cum stained fingers up to Bucky’s mouth so he could clean them as he withdrew his sated cock from his well-fucked hole.

“I love you, Sammy,” Bucky breathed. “I fuckin’ love you, okay?”  
  
They shared another kiss before Sam stroked Bucky’s face and said, “I love you, too, you little brat.”


End file.
